This invention relates to light transmitting glass having at least one surface area which is matted by surface pits. The invention also relates to a photo-voltaic cell comprising a glass sheet successively coated with a first conductive layer which is light transmitting, a photo-active layer and a second conductive layer. The invention further relates to a process of producing matted glass comprising forming a surface area of a piece of glass with a population of surface pits, and to a process of manufacturing a photo-voltaic cell comprising successively depositing on a glass sheet a first coating layer of a light transmitting conductive material, a second coating layer comprising photo-active material and a third coating layer being a second layer of conductive material.
The expression "matted glass" is well known in the art and denotes glass having at least one surface which has been de-polished. This result may be obtained mechanically, for example by sand-blasting, or by chemical attack, usually with the aid of hydrofluoric acid. In the present specification "matted" is used in relation to glass which has been subjected to chemical attack. Such matting is produced by etching the glass.
There is a demand for matted glass for various purposes. One such purpose lies in the provision of glazing panels for interior or exterior walls of building which allow illumination through the glazing while obscuring vision, so as to afford a degree of privacy.